Motorcycles, Music, and Boys
by KatnissPeetaLover
Summary: Clary moves in with her mom, step-father Luke, and brother Jonathon after her father dies in a car accident. Jace is the school player, and her brothers best friend. Clary swears never to love again after her heart is shreaded. Can Jace change that?
1. Chapter 1

"Clary! You need to get up now! Do you want to be late for your first day of school?" yells my brother Jonathon.

First day of school. Uhggg! I start my first day of school at Shadow High School today. I don't know why my mom is even bothering to put my in school today, I mean it's friday! I used to live with my dad in California, but he got into a car accident and was killed instantly. So I just moved in with my mom and brother, Jonathon. Oh and lets not forget my mothers new husband, Luke. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, Luke and Jonathon, but I miss my dad so much.

I am broken out of my thoughts by a pillow coming down on my head. Jonathon.

"Clary! You have 45 minutes to get ready for school! Get up!" yells my brother. How stupid is he? It only takes me twenty minutes to get ready!

I get up and scowl at Jon. He leaves my room so I walk over to my closet and pull out my ripped jean shorts, my white shirt that has a black heart on it and my light gray converse.

I go into the bathroom that is attached to my room and put on a light amount of mascara, and curl my hair into perfect ringlets. I look in the mirror and see the same girl I have been for many years.

I am about to leave the room when I remember. I run over to my dresser and put on one of the most important things to me. My father gave me a ring that said 'Nobody Can Hurt Me Without My Permission' My father gave it to me when I had gone to a new school and many guys fell for me, I still don't know what they saw in me, but I was stupid enough to fall for one and three months later he broke my heart into many different pieces. It hurt, but when my father gave me the ring, it reminded me, that I didn't have to let it hurt, that I could make the pain go away by myself. I had been scared I was going to lose it, so I put it on a chain and made it a necklace.

I grab my favorite bookbag/purse and head downstairs to find Jon isn't even down here yet. I go into the kitchen and my mom is making eggs, so I sit down. When I first came to the house, I was so lost, literally. The house is huge! It is a six bedroom, five bathroom house, with 3 extra rooms that aren't bedrooms or living rooms and has three floors.

I am about to start talking to my mom when Luke comes in and throws me some keys. I grab them and look at the and see that they are my motorcycle keys from California.

"Oh my God! I love you guys! How did you get my bike back? I thought you said we couldn't get it over here!" I exclaim.

"We wanted to surprise you. Now you can drive your bike to school and you won't be stuck in a car with Jon and a bunch of his friends." says Luke.

I jump up and hug them both. By the time I am done thanking them, the eggs are done so I sit down and eat as Jon comes down the stairs.

"Clary, come on. Pete is going to be here any minute to pick us up and we are the last to get picked up." Jon says will putting on a jacket.

"Jon, I'm not riding with you. I'm driving my motor bike to school." I say. Jon looks over at me when I come into the living room where he is and I hold up my keys and jingle them in his face.

"Well you still have to leave now if you want to get there on time and get your schedule."

We leave the house and I am putting on my helmet when a white honda pulls up and Jon gets inside. I start my bike and take off to school.

When I get to school and find a parking space, I get off my bike and take off my helmet. Jon walks over to me with his friends trailing behind him. I see some of them checking me out.

_Not again. _ I think to my self.

"Okay, come on. I will take you to the office to get your stuff, then show you to your locker, but them I have to go, okay?" Asks Jon, "Oh, and the guys here will be all over you, but if any of them go to far I want you to tell me and I will beat the living-" I cut him off.

"Jon, I think I can take care of myself, after all, I am a black belt in karate. And I was top student in self defense."

Jon chukles then tells me to follow him and I do. He takes me to the office to get my stuff. Jon is a year older than me but we are in the same grade because I skipped 9th grade.

I get my schedule and find Jon and I have all the same classes except Math, Art, and Health. My first class is English.

Jon takes me to my locker which is right across from his, turns out I have a locker right on a corner so my only locker neighbor is one of Jons friends, David.

Jon comes to take me to our first class and he whispers in my ear, "David has a crush on you." I smirk at that and turn to find David watching us retreat so I wink at him and right before I turn away he blushes. "You are going to be the death of him, you know that right?"

I am about to say something snarky but we arrive at the class room. We approach the teacher who has gray hair.

"Hello Mr. Starkweather. This is my sister, she's new here." Jon says.

Mr. Starkweather turns to the class and says, "Class, this is Clarissa Fairchild. She is new here. She is a year younger than all of you, but she skipped 9th grade. Please treat her with respect. Please tell us a little about your self."

"Umm, well, I prefer to be called Clary, I am from Idris California, and I am a black belt in karate." I say. Jon turns to me and smirks.

"Now Clary, I know you have more to tell about yourself than that." Jon says.

"Yes, but I am going to leave it to all of them to find out for themselves." I say back.

"Okay, Clary, you may have a seat back there." Mr. Starkweather says and points to a seat in the back of the room next to the window.

I nod and head back to the seat, but someone makes the mistake to smack my ass. I spin around and grab the hand quickly, then twist the boys arm and he falls to the ground crying in pain.

"I would also prefer you leave me ass alone. Got it? Anybody else want to make a move?" I say to the rest of the class while Jon is cracking up laughing. Nobody says anything. "That's what I thought." I walk the rest of the way to my seat without any interuptions.

I plop down in my seat and watch the boy who smack my rear end leave the room to go to the nurses office. Mr. Starkweather turns to the board and starts talking about an assignment we have to do about a book of your choice, but I tune out soon and start doodling on my paper. Then I feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone to find a text from Jon. (Atalics:Jon, Bold: Clary)

_You know, Jace is going to kill you if you broke Sebastians arm or something._

**Who's Jace? And whoever he is, I will kill his ass before he lays a hand on me, cuz chances are I probably did break the kids hand. Or maybe I broke his arm. All I know is that I heard a bone snapping.**

_Jace is the kid next to you. He's the football teams quarterback. But even though he's one of my best friends, I would enjoy watching you beat him to a pulp. He's the school player. _

I look to my left to see a boy with blonde hair. He is good looking and all, but I don't think he's all that great.

**That bastard? Wow. I din't think you would be friends with him, but whatever. Well, no worries, he won't touch me unless he wants his balls cut off.**

_Nice. I think you are the only girl who doesn't like him. But, sometimes I don't know if you even are a girl..._

I am about to text back, but I am interupted by someone tapping on my shoulder. By habit or reflex, I don't know which one, I grab the hand and put my foot behind the persons leg and pull back to make the person fall to the floor. When I look, the person is Jace.

The whole class is looking at us but most are laughing their heads off, including Jon. I sigh and look back at Jace.

"What do you want?" I ask/demand.

"Mr. Starkweather said we could work with partners on the assignment." Jace says, getting up from the floor.

"And what do I have to do with this?" I ask. Oh how I love dragging things on.

"I was going to see if you wanted to be my partner. But first I want to know why the hell you knocked me to the floor!"

"Reflex. Or maybe it was habit. I don't know. Probably both."

Jace huffs. "So are you going to be my partner or not? Make up your mind because I have a crowd of girls who would die to be my partner." I suddenly get an idea.

"Well, hmm, I'll get back to you about that. I will give you my answer at the end of the day. Meet me in the parking lot." I say. This will be fun.

"Really? The end of the day? I kind of need your answer now so I can get back to my crowd of adoring girls." The bell rings right after he says this.

I smirk, while I get my books together. "Tough luck. If you want to be my partner you will have to wait. And if you don't want to wait, I'm sure there is someone willing to wait for my answer." Then I walk off to my locker. My next class in P.E. Thank god!

~Jaces POV~

My little, hot, redhead just left me there, shocked. I leave the room and my friend, Nick, runs up to me.

"Jace, have you seen the new chick? She's hot! I heard she broke Sebatians arm. But my question is, how does a little girl like her break a big guy like Sebatians arm?"

Nick and I are heading P.E. class. Which Clary also has with us.

"Seb smacked her ass when she walked by him and she grabbed his arm and twisted it like it was nothing. But she has P.E. with us so I am kinda anxious to see what her other skills are."

After we change into our P.E. clothes, we walk into the gymnasium to find Clary talking to her brother/my best friend, Simon, Maia, Magnus, and surprisingly, my brother Alec and sister Izzy.

Clary is wearing a gray T-shirt that says 'Save The Wild Things' and a pair of black short-shorts that say 'LOVE' on the butt, her hair is up in a messy bun. And she looks hot! I mean, hotter than she did in English.

"Okay class. Today we are playing a game of soccer. Girls against guys. Get with your teams, you have five minutes to discuss strategy! GO!" Yells Mr. Aldertree. Ohhh how fun this will be!

I look to Clary and see she has this wild smirk on her face, then I look at Jonathon to see he is wearing a horrified look. After we form into our team, we start discussing.

"So, this will be an easy win. We don't even have to discuss stradegy. As far as I know, none of those girls made it onto the school soccer team. This will be fun." I say. Jon looks at me and starts shaking his head.

"Yeah. For them! Clary kicks ass at soccer, we are pretty much screwed!" Jon states.

"She can't be that good." I counter.

"Thats where your wrong, Wayland. She got 1st in state in California."

"Yeah, in California, we aren't in California." I say.

"You didn't let me finish. She got 1st in state, then she got 3rd in nationals. So, we are screwed!" Jon finishes. My mouth drops open. 3rd in nationals? Who the hell is this girl?

We spend so much time arguing, we didn't even talk stradegy.

We start the game, and Clary bypasses us all with in about 10 seconds and make a goal in the first twelve seconds of the game. This goes on for the rest of the time. By the time its over, the girls won, 38 to 4.

~At Lunch~

I walk over to where Jon is sitting. Along with our other friends, Jordan, Nick, Connor, Jake, Sebastian, Pete, David, and Alec. Oh and let's not forget Magnus! When I reach the table Jon looks at me.

"You." he says.

"Me?" I ask

"You are coming to my house tonight. Along with Nick, Jordan, and Seb." Jon says.

"Umm, okay. So, am I riding home with you guys? Or am I following you?"

"You can ride with us. Since Clary doesn't ride home with me, we have room." Jon says.

"Wait Clary doesn't ride with you? Does she walk or something?" I ask.

"No, she drives."

"Your sister has a car of her own?" I ask in confusion.

"Of sorts. She drives a motorcycle our dad bought her." Jon says. Woah! Clary drives a motorcycle? "CLARY! OVER HERE!" Jon yells across the cafeteria. "Oh, I hope you don't mind her sitting with us. All the kids shes met are her age but in 10th grade so she has nobody to sit with."

Everybody says it's fine, really quickly. Clary sits down next to Jon.

"Hey Jon. How's life?" Clary asks.

"Just fine. Clary, this is Jordan, Nick, Connor, Jake, and Pete. Of course, you have already met Alec, Magnus, Jace, David, and Sebatian."

Clary looks around the table then looks at Sebastian and says, "Hey, sorry about your arm. I wasn't in a good mood this morning and it didn't really help when you smacked my ass." Seb nods.

"Anyway, Jace, Jordan, Sebastian, and Nick are coming over to the house tonight." Jon says to Clary.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, just stay out of my room please. Or I will kick your asses."

_Ohhh, how tonight will be interesting! _


	2. Chapter 2

~Jaces POV~

The rest of the day goes uneventful, Clary told me, since I was going to be at her house, not to meet her in the parking lot. I walk into the parking lot to meet the guys. They are all around the car. I walk over to the car and am greeted by Jon.

"Hey Jace. Turns out David and Jake are coming over too, but that means we don't have enough room in the car, and since I just saw Izzy and Alec leave, nobody can ride with them. So, somebody is going to have to ride with Clary."

Ohhh, this is a chance to get to Clary!

"Ummm, I guess I will." I say.

"Jace, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't think Clary really likes you..." Jon counters.

"Oh please, nobody can resist my godlike looks, I am much to amazing for someone not to like."

"That's the problem, Clary learned a long time ago not to trust pretty boys like you. I won't be surprised if she already hates your guts. Besides, I already told her you're the school player." .

"Jooonnnnnnn! Thats no fun!" I say in a whiny voice.

"Whatever, fine, you can go and try to get a ride with her, but she might not accept, so be prepared to walk back to my house."

I nod and walk over to where the hot redhead (aka, Clary) is standing.

~Clarys POV~

I am about to put on my helmet when you-know-who stops me.

"Jon said we didn't have enough room in the car for all of us, so I'm riding with you." Jace says

My head snaps over to him. I look him in the eye and am about to say 'no' when my phone vibrates. Its Jon.

_Just give him a ride. Please? I promise not to get on you if you beat the hell out of my friends for tonight if you just give him a ride. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I promise we won't bother you tonight._

I look up to Jace, then turn around and open one of the hatches on the bike and pull out an extra helmet. I throw it at him.

"Awww, you want to make sure my godlike face doesn't get injured. That's so sweet!" Jace says.

"No, more like I don't to be charged with a huge fine if you get a head injury. And I really I don't want to have to look at you." I get on the bike and pat behind me. "Come on, get on. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Jace gets on and I take off to the house. I weave in and out of traffic until I reach the house. Nobody's home yet.

Jace gets off the bike first, then I get off and take off my helmet and take his. I take out the keys and start to walk to the front door.

"Hey, thanks for the ride." Jace says.

"Yeah, no problem." I say while I unlock the front door.

"It's not everyday I get to ride home on a motorcycle with an amazingly gorgeous girl."

"Well, it's not everyday I get to drive home an overly arrogent boy." I say. Jace chuckles.

"So, are you going to be my english partner or not?" asks Jace

"Depends, are we actually going to get work done or are you going sit there and attempt to impress me and make-out with me the entire time?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Well as nice as the second option sounds, I have a feeling you would rather kill me than kiss me."

"Bingo." I say as I look for the stuff to make a taco.

"So, I guess number 1 will have to do." Jace says while leaning on the table.

"Good choice. Do you want a taco? Cuz' I'm making some for everybody." I say. I turn to find him looking at me in a weird way. I don't like it.

"Sure." Jace says.

Just then the rest of the guys come into the house and find us in the kitchen. Jon spots me making the tacos.

"TACOS!" He yells. I laugh.

After I finish the tacos and they guys devore then, I head upstairs to my room to do my homework. When I finish my homework, I take turns between reading, drawing, and cleaning up my room.

When I have filled up nine pages of paper with drawing, and have finished the book I got yesterday, and have my room spottless, it's 11:00 P.M. so I decide to go to sleep. I put on a pair of shorts, and a hoodie. I have a dream/flashback.

_I am standing outside Robbies house. It's raining outside like it has been for many days now. He said he wasn't feeling well so he had to cancel our date. I thought I would come surprise him and bring him some of my home-made soup. But when I knock on the door, nobody answers so I look in the window and see him on the couch making out with some slut. _

_I drop the metal soup bowl and turn away to run, but I didn't see that the window was open, so Robbie shot up off the couch and saw me. He ran after me._

_"Clary! Wait!" I slip in a puddle and he runs up next to me. "Clary, please, she's just one of my sisters friends, Anabelle got up to go to the bathroom and Kaelie started kissing me. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"_

_"You LIAR! I was texting Anabelle this morning and she said she was going to the mall to meet all her friends. Don't lie to me. I can't look at you! I hate you! Why the hell did I ever even fall for you?" I yell at him in between sobs. I get up and run to my house. _

_I keep telling myself to same thing over and over again in my head:_

_I will never fall in love again._

I shoot up out of my bed from the rememberece of Robbie. I look at the clock and it reads 2:18A.M. I put on my Yoshi slippers and tip toe over to the music room, and try not to disturb the boys who are now asleep.

~Jaces POV~

After a night of video games, movies, and talking about the hot redhead in the room next to us, we all go to sleep. I wake up at 2:18a.m. to the sound of foot steps on the hardwood floor. I get up and look out the door and see a flash of red go into the music room down the hall. I follow Clary.

When I am half-way down the hall, I hear the sound of a piano, then it is accompanied by a beautiful voice. (**A/N: This song is the PIANO VERSION of Forever and Always by Taylor Swift)**

Once upon a time  
>I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something  
>I hold onto the night<br>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
>Were you just kidding cause it seems to me<br>This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
>I don't feel welcome anymore<br>Baby, what happened, please tell me  
>Cause one second it was perfect<br>Now you're half way out the door

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
>Did I say something way too honest?<br>Made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
>I looked into your eyes<br>Thought I knew for a minute now I'm not so sure  
>So here's to everything coming down to nothing<br>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
>Where is this going?<br>Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>And it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
>I don't think so, oh oh oh<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<p>

Back up, baby back up  
>Please back up, oh back up<br>Back up, baby back up

Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When we said forever and always<br>Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
>You said forever and always, yeah<p>

I don't know whether to say some thing so she knows I am here or if I should stand here, or maybe just go back to Jons room.

Suddenly, Clary starts crying.

_Clary cries? I didn't think a strong girl like her could cry. _I think to myself.

"Uhg, why did I ever love you? I was so stupid to think someone could love me back." Clary says to herself, still oblivious to my presence.

Before I can say anything, Clary stands up and turns around. When she sees me, she jumps slightly.

"Jace! How long have you been standing there?" she asks. Her eyes are puffy and red. She's wearing a blue hoodie that has Gir on the front, black short-shorts and Yoshi slippers. (**A/N: You can see the outfit in a link in my bio. You can also see her first day of school outfit.) **I catch sight of a sliver flash and see she's playing with a ring that is on a chain around her neck.

"Long enough to know you have a beautiful voice." I say.

"Oh, umm, thanks." she says

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Stupid! Of course there's something wrong! Stupid, stupid Jace!

"I don't really want to talk about it." she says. Then she walks by me, and goes into her room and shuts the door.

I am going to find out what is wrong with her.

~Clarys POV~

Stupid! I just cried in front of Jace. Perfect! Now he is going to be bugging me to figure out what happened.

I walk over to my dresser and plug in my ipod and lay down. I fall asleep listening to 'Everybody Hurts' by Avril Lavigne. 


	3. AN: I am sooo sorry! Please read!

Hey guyzz! I feel really bad about not updating in a while! Like really really bad!

The reason for my not updating is, One: School is getting in the way a lot and so is soccer. I try to write on the weekends, but soccer kind of kills that. 2: I was in the middle of writing chapter 3 of Motorcycles, Music, and Boy, but my computer shut down randomly, and I couldn't save my work because my microsoft word is like really messed up because when I am writting then save my work and close the program, when I go back to write more, it won't let me type, and it won't let me copy and paste it to another word document.

But with all of this bad news, good news comes out of it. My soccer season is almost over, I have two more games, then we have the tournaments which, I have no clue how many games we have because it just depends how long we can go without losing a game. But my team is expected to get really far into the tournaments, if not win it. More good news is that I have a few Crushes chapters pre-written, so I will upload that soon.

I have been trying to write all my work down before typing it, and I try to use my down time at school to do that, but problem is, I don't have much down time at school.

I don't blame you if you hate me. But once again, I am soooo sorry! I am going to try to have the next chapter of Motorcycles, Music, and Boys up this weekend.

Oh and I have written some of my own stories and posted them on , so if you are interested in reading more of my work, you can go to then go to the search bar and look up my user name: Aussie6641.

Anyway, the main point was to tell you I am very sorry, and I am trying really hard to get these chapters written, but hang on there and I will soon be back on track (:

I love all my fans! Everybody who reads my work and just EVERYBODY!

Hugs

Kisses

~KatnissPeetaLover

3


	4. Chapter 3

~Jaces POV~

I stayed up almost all night thinking about Clary. I only got about 2 hours of sleep, which brings me to where I am now. I am laying on the floor, starring at the ceiling.

Uhg, I'm so annoyed! I want to know what made Clary cry! Grr, I will find out! I swear on that! I-

I stopped my mental rant when Seb sat up groaning, probably because of his arm. Of course this woke Nick who, when jumping from his sleeping area, smacked Jake in the face and kicked David.

I quickly closed my eyes, acting like I'm asleep. The four of them sat up and started talking quitely. I ignored them until they came across a topic that I quite frankly enjoy. Clary.

"Damn. That girl is strong! Look at my poor arm!" Seb started to complain.

"Well, it's your fault! Your the one who just had to go and smack her ass!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well, don't blame me! She has a fine ass and it looked like it needed a nice smack! I couldn't resist it, it's my natural instinct!" Seb said as in a 'duh' tone.

"Guys, I'm kind of worried..." David said in a concerned voice.

"Why is that?" asked Nick.

"Well, I have a feeling that Jace is going to go after her and she's going to end up hurt." David says. Jake scoffs.

"No worries there. If anyone in that relationship were to get hurt, it would be Jace." Jake says. I mentally scoffed.

"How do you figure?" asks Seb.

"Guys, I've known Clary since she was born. Jon and I have been friends for a loooong time. But Clary and I were best friends I knew her when she was all girl in pink and tutus'. I knew her when she was the naive, curious, wide-eyed girl. I watched her change into a pre-teen before she left to live with her dad. Where the walls she built up and where she learned to fight, I have no clue. But I watched her break boys hearts without knowing it when we where in 4th grade. I know she won't get hurt." Jake explains. I forgot how long Jon and him were friends.

"A-" I cut Nick off by moving around as I 'wake up'. I sit up slowly and look around blinking and I let out a convincing yawn.

"Hey guys." I say. They greet me back. Soon enough, everybody is awake.

"Hey, dudes, let's go get some breakfast. Clary makes some killer waffles." Jon says and we all make our way to the kitchen. I stop dead in our tracks when e reach the door way to the kitchen.

I'm pretty sure the sight woke everybody up completely. Except Jon.

~Clarys POV~

I had my Ipod in my ears, listening to Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, while dancing around the kitchen. I was making waffles and sausage at the same time.

I was swaying my butt as I walked around the kitchen. I closed the door to the oven that now contained the sausage in it.

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
>Leaning up against the record machine<br>He looks like a cool drink of water  
>But he's candy-coated misery<p>

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
>And he only comes out at night<br>Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
>You better run for your life<p>

Oh, you better run for your life  
>Oh, you better run for your life <p>

I sang the last lines of the song while dancing. The pause of silence between the songs let me hear someone couching behind me. I spin around and am facing all the guys. All of them are starring at me wide-eyed, well except for Jon of course.

Hmm, what would my dad do in this situation. Haha! I smirk and turn around and unplug the earbuds from my Ipod, causing Jessie J's Who's Laughing Now to blast through the kitchen. I start to dance again. After a couple seconds, nobody joins me so I turn back to the guys who were still watching me intently.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to dance with me?" I ask. Jon laughs and walks over to me and we start dancing like lunatics. Soon enough, all the guys are dancing.

The song ends and all of us look at each other and we all start cracking up laughing. This is making me forget completley about my mental break-down from last night.

The timer beeps so I walk over and pull the sausage out of the oven. Good thing I made a bunch of food, 'cause these boys look like they are going to devore it whole.

I make eight plates for the boys, including myself. I look to the boys.

"How many sausages do you guys want?" I ask. They all tell me their answers except the one who I think is named Jake. "Hey, you, how many sausages do you want?"

"Aww, Clary, you don't remember me? That hurts!" he said mocking hurt. I study his warm brown eyes and red hair. Then it dawns on me.

"JAKEY!" I scream as I run towards him. I jump on him and he catches me while chuckling. I wrap my short legs around his torso. I make sure my arms are tight around his neck.

Jake was my best friend. He protected me from the bitches that hurt me and called me names. Like for example:

We were in 2nd and 3rd grade (him being in 3rd) and Jon was sick. We were sitting on the swing set talking about random monkeys, when this boy came up to us. He called me a bunch of names and told me to get off his swing but I refused. He pushed me off the swing causing me to smack my head on a hard rock. Blood was gushing from my head. Jake literally attacked the kid. Jake ended up with a lunch detention for what he said to the kid and a detention for beating the kid up. The kid got a dentention for pushing me off the swing. I was at the hospital and had to get 12 stitches in the back of my head.

But Jakey and I were best friends, no doubt about that!

After a very long hug, I unwrap myself from Jakey. I put a random amount of sausage on his plate and hand it to him.

"Hey, remember that one time that kid pushed you off the swing when you were in 2nd grade and had to get stitches?" Jakey asks. I laugh.

"Yeah, then you beat the shit out of the poor guy." I say.

"Can you guess who it was that pushed you off the swing?" he asks.

"Jakey, I didn't even know the kids name! How am I supossed to know who he is now?" I ask him. He chuckles. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nick shuffle uncomfortably.

"It was our friend Nick right here!" Jakey exclaims. I decide to play a little game. I turn and use my death glare on Nick.

"It was you!" I say while pointing at him. He swallows.

"I would run..." Jordan trails off as I run after Nick, screaming at him to bring his cowardly ass back over here. Somehow, I manage to corner Nick.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was an ass in elementary school! I would take it back if I could! Just please don't hurt me!" Nick was literally shaking with fear. I couldn't take it any longer, I started cracking up laughing. Tears were dripping down my face as I laughed. Nick was obviously confused.

I sat on the ground laughing forever about his shaking. Thank God Jon got that on tape!

After breakfast, the boys and I were laying on the ground talking. Well, Jace went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. Jordan and David were wrestling on the ground beside me while I was laughing my ass off at their stupid behavior.

Jace walked out of the bathroom and tripped over the wrestling boys, which made him land on top of me. He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you planning to get up anytime soon?" I ask, because one, I don't feel comfortable with the school player laying on top of me, two, my phone is digging into my back, and three because I can barely breathe.

"Nope. I find this position quite amusing." Jace states.

"Uhg!" I said as I started to struggle and wiggle underneath him. He smirk some more as I wiggle around. But I immediatly stopped wiggling when I felt something poke my thigh.

Jace and I starred at each other wide-eyed for a moment before he finaly jumped off and climbed on the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket.

Awkward...

**I finally was able to update, thank God! I've been crazy busy lately. I'm hoping to start updating this regularly from now on.**

**YAY!  
>(:<strong>

**3**

**~KatnissPeetaLover :D**


	5. Chapter 4

~Jaces POV~

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that happened! Uhgg! It was just, she was wiggling around and the fact that she was wearing those short ass shorts did not help!

Stupid little Jace! Sometimes I think that...ummm...that particular part of my body has its own mind. I was mentally scolding my other mind.

Clary sat on the ground for a moment, quite terrified of what just happened, before she cleared her throat and got up and mumbled something about taking a shower. She completely avoided eye contact with me as she sprinted up the stairs.

"Woah!" Jon said from upstairs. He came down the steps and plopped down on the couch next to me. "Why was Clary racing toward her room with a terrified expression written on her face?" he asked. He looked at me and I avoided eye contact. "And why do I think it has something to do with you, Wayland?" he glared at me.

I looked at him and smacked an innocent smile on my face. "Hehehehe..." I trailed off.

"Okay. Nevermind. I don't think I want to know." Jon said

~Clarys POV~

I ran up those steps as if some monster was chasing me and wanted to rape me.

Ohh, the irony of that sentence!

Dammit Clary! Now is NOT the time to go and remember that!

I almost ran into Jon, who quickly side-stepped me. "Woah!" he exclaimed as I ran past him. I ran into my room and closed the door. I lay on my bed and thought. I thought about that ironic sentence.

Uhgg! Why can't my stupid mind block that memory out? I want it gone! I don't want to have to relive that pain ever again! Why can't my mind make it a repressed memory or something?

I flip around on my bed so my face is buried in my pillow. I scream with all the force I can push out of me. Thank God that I have sound proof walls because if not, the guys would be up here in a flash. I really don't want them to see on of my break downs. Jace already saw me break down, and I make it so nobody sees my mental break downs.

Not only that, but they will surely ask what's wrong, and I refuse to explain that horrible moment of my crappy life to my brother. I want to keep it the way it is, with only my mother, father, and Luke having knowledge of what happened that night, two years ago. Nobody knows, but when I'm in my room alone, I usually am crying. Everybody thinks I'm some tough girl that never crys, but that's not true, its just a cover up. I'm weak. I'm a weak little girl that is scared for life.

I lay on my bed while begging my mind to forget that one part of my life.

There's a soft knock at my door. I lift my head from my pillow a little bit. "Come in." I try to say strongly, but my voice cracks. I throw my face back onto my pillow. I hear the door creak open and I hear it close again.

"Hey, ClareBear. Are you okay?" Luke asks. I sit up and look at him. He comes over and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Luke, why can't I forget it?" I ask, knowing he knows what I'm talking about. He sighs.

"ClareBear, I know it was horrible, but everyhing happens for a reason. I'm not saying that you should be happy that it happened, I'm saying that it's in the past and you need to tryand let it go."

"But, the memories won't go away. If i'm not dreaming about that car accident or Robbie, I dream of that. I can't let it go, it's always there. I just want it to go away. It's almost like my mind is torturing me with it." I say as warm tears start to roll down my pale cheeks.

Luke reaches over and pulls me into his lap and wraps one arm around me and strokes my hair with the other. I cry into his chest.

"Shhh. Everything is okay. He can't touch you anymore, I promise." he says, but I keep sobbing. "Hush, your safe. He was a bad man, but he is paying for it. He can't touch you or any other innocent little girl." Luke continued to tell me everything would be okay in the end, but all I could do was remember the pain. I don't have the strength to tell Luke that it wasn't a man, sure it was a male, but not a man.

~Jaces POV~

Jon, Seb, and I were walking to Jons' room. The rest of the guys went home. Seb and Jon were talking about football but I was still thinking about Clary crying last night. We pasted Clary's room, her door was open a little bit. Jon stopped dead in his tracks. I looked at him for a moment and was about to say something, but he put his index finger to his lips and pointed to his ear, signaling Seb and I to shut up and listen. Then I heard it. Clary was speaking.

"But, the memories won't go away. If i'm not dreaming about that car accident or Robbie, I dream of that. I can't let it go, it's always there. I just want it to go away. It's almost like my mind is torturing me with it." it sounded as if she was all choked up and was going to cry at any second.

"Shhh. Everything is okay. He can't touch you anymore, I promise. Hush, your safe. He was a bad man, but he is paying for it. He can't touch you or any other innocent little girl." Luke said over Clary's muffled sobs.

"H-he H-hurt me L-luke. I'm s-s-scared. I-I don't unders-stand w-why it h-happened t-to m-me." Clary hiccuped with sobs.

"I know, I don't understand why it happened to you either, but God wouldn't just do it to torture you, there had to be a purpose. There's a reason for Robbie doing what he did, there's a reason for what that man did to you, and there's a reason for your father getting in that car accident. You just have to wait and find out. Soon enough, it will all piece together and everything will fall into place and you will understand why all of it happened." Luke said as Clary's sobs calmed down. "But for now, you need to move on. I'm saying forget what happened, I'm saying keep it in the back of your head and be happy for once. I miss the care free Clary." There was an intake of breath, as if someone was yawning. Luke laughed lightly, "Why don't you take a nap, you seem tired."

There was some rustling around and footsteps coming closer to the door, but they stopped when Clary spoke. "Thank you Luke. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Anything for my ClareBear." Luke said before he opened the door all the way and walked in the hallway. He paused after the door was shut all the way to look at us.

"What. The. Hell. Luke." Jon growled. Luke sighed.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough to know that some pretty bad stuff happened to Clary. And I want to know what is was. Now!" Jon snarled. Luke looked Jon right in the eye.

"I can't tell you." Luke said.

"Why the fuck not! Clary is my sister! I should know what is making her cry like that! Clary NEVER cries!" Jon said loudly, but not loud enough for Clary to hear.

"Jon, you _think_ she doesn't cry, but the truth is, she has been locking herself in her room for the past two years to cry! She's not as tough as everybody makes her out to be! You have no idea what she has been through!" Luke says, trying to stay calm.

"That's why I want to know!" Jon growls at Luke.

"It's not my story to tell, Jonathon. It's Clary's." Luke said and stomped off downstairs.

Jon glares in the direction that Luke went. He walks into Clary's room and sits on the edge of her bed quietly, not wanting to distrub her slumber. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"It's okay Clary. I'll find out what happened, and beat the shit out of whoever hurt you." he says softly before getting up and walking the rest of the way to his room. We follow silently, but not before I close Clary's door.

I take a look at my sleeping angel and I close the door. WAIT A MINUTE! Did I just call her mine? Jesus, I'm whipped.

**Sooo, what do you think? What were Clary and Luke talking about? Hmmm, I guess you'll have to read on (:**

**~KatnissPeetaLover**


	6. Chapter 5

~Monday~

~Clarys POV~

I woke up to a loud beeping. I jumped up, thinking it was the smoke detector, but it was just my alarm clock. Uhgg! Time for school. I got off my bed and walked to closet to get my clothes. I choose black skinny jeans and pull out a random ligh blue off the shoulder top. I also grab my blue converse.

I go into my bathroom and hop in the shower for a quick rinse.

After I get out, I put on my clothes and throw my hair into a french braid. I hop down to stairs. When I reach the kitchen, Luke is making toast.

"So how did you sleep?" Luke ask without looking at me.

"I-" Thats when it dawned on me. I didn't have a nightmare. But I do recall something that is linked to one of my nightmares. That reminds me that I need to do something after school. "Umm, I slept good."

Luke turns around and raises and eyebrow, but before he can ask anything, the toast pops up and Jon bursts into the kitchen. I look at him.

"Good morning to you!" he says to me and kisses my forehead. He turns and glares at Luke. Alright, what did I miss?

"Is there something I missed?" I ask and Jon looks at me.

"Infact, there is. You missed telling me about something that happened while you were g-" Jons words become muffled when my mom strutes in the room and slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Jonathon. I told you to let it go. Clary will tell you when she's ready." my mother says and releases Jons mouth. He mutters something under his breath.

"Okay, then. Anyway, mom, I am going to _visit someone_ after school today." I say knowing she understands who I'm talking about. She looks at me sadly before nodding.

Luke hands me some toast and I shove it down my throat. Jon looks at me suspisiously. I swallow my toast, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who are you going to visit?" he asks. Well, I didn't see that one coming.

"Umm, well, umm. I'm going to visit ummm. An old friend! Yeah, I'm going to visit an old friend!" I say. Jon is about to say somehing else, but Mom cuts him off.

"Well, you guys need to get going! See you after school. Well I'll see Jon after school. Bye! Love you!" she pushes us out the door. I quickly walk over to my bike and ride off before Jon can ask more.

Looks like I'm going to be avoiding Jon today.

I pull into the school parking lot and quickly walk to my locker since Jon was right behind me. I see Izzy walking towards me.

"Izzy!" I shout and run up to her.

"Dude, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Jon is trying to ask me some questions that I'm not precisley emotionally strong enough to answer." I say quickly.

"Umm, what do you want me to do?"

"Hide me!" I exclaim. She nods. That's what I love about Izzy, she doesn't ask questions. I stand behind her, I don't even have to crouch down, Izzy is a tower compared to me.

"Shit! He's coming!" she says and looks around for a moment then spots someone. "Jace! Come here real quick!" Jace walks over and looks at me, amused. "Hide Clary from Jon!"

"Wh-"

"Just do it!" Izzy exclaims. He nods slowly. I run behind him.

"Stay behing me." he says.

"No duh, I wasn't planning on moving! Now go before Jon gets here!" I say. He laughs and walks with me behind him. I watch Jon and Izzy talk until she points in the direction opposite from where I'm going, but Jon looks back at Jace and I. I somehow manage to roll into the girls bathroom before he saw me. I literally rolled.

I wait in the bathroom for a few moments before the door opens and Izzy comes in. "You can go now." she says. I nod then think of something.

"Shit Izzy! Jons in my first, second, third, lunch, sixth and eighth! How am I going to avoid him then?"

"Well, ignore him I guess, but if you need help, make yourself look busy, talk to Jace or something." she says. I nod.

We leave the bathroom and we head in different directions for first period. Jace and I walk to first together. Jace get really frustrated.

"Uhg! I need to put you in some neon colors. You get lost so easily in a crowd with your shortness and all, the only thing that keeps me from losing you is your hair. It's so freakin' bright!" he exclaims. I glare at him for his comment about my height.

We reach first period and Mr. Starkweather tells us to work on our project.

"So, what book are we doing for the report?" Jace asks. Good thing I thought about this over the weekend.

"I was thinking we could do the book Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. I love that book." I say. I glance at Jace, he looks like he's thinking.

"Isn't that the book about the girl who called the police during the end-of-the-summer party and everyone hated her because they thought she meant to bust the party, but she only called the cops because she was r-" I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could say it.

"Don't say that word. I am very uncomfortable with that word." I snarl. Jace must have seen the look in my eyes because he nodded and I pulled my hand away. "And yes, it is."

"And why do you love it so much?" Jace asks.

"Because, I can easily rel- nevermind. I just find it a good book." I catch myself before I say something I will regret. Jace looks at me like he is going to ask what I was about to say, but I guess the look in my eye makes him stop.

"So, how about we go to the book store after school and pick it up?" he asks. I abruptly look up at him.

"Umm, well I have visit someone after school." I say.

"Why don't I come with you and we go get the book afterwards?"

"No! I mean, I should visit the person alone." I say quickly. Jace, once again, looks like he's going to ask about it, but the bell rings and dart out of the class room like a bullet.

~Lunch~

I walk into the lunch room and get my food. I take it over to the table where Jace, Izzy, Simon, Jon, Jake, Seb and other people sit.

The moment I sit down, I feel two pairs of eyes on me. I look up and see Jace and Jon are watching me like hawks. I watch them for a moment before standing up, "Umm, I have to call someone. I'll be right back."

I walk into an empty class room and sit on a desk, facing away from the door. I pull out my phone and scroll down my conacts before I reach the one I need to call. It rings three times before someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy." I say.

"Clary! Oh my goodness, I haven't heard from you since you moved!" Lucy exclaims. It's only been a week, but okay.

"Hey, I was wondering, could I stop by today after school? I really miss Joshua." I explain.

"Oh, of course you can! He misses you like crazy! He won't stop asking when your coming by! Thank goodness you only moved two hours away!" Lucy rambles on while I smile because I can hear Joshua in the background. "Oh! He wants to talk to you!" I hear the phone being handed to someone else.

"Hewo?"

"Hey Joshy. I'm coming to visit you today! I miss you so much! I wish I could talk longer, but the bell here at school is going to ring. I promise I'll see you tonight! I love you!" I say. Tears start to run down my face.

"Ok. I wove you too!" Joshua says, making me smile.

"Bye sweetheart." I say before the call ends.

A few more tears leak down my face. I wipe them away, but more replace those. I put my phone back in my pocket and hop off the desk. I turn to walk out the door but stop. Izzy is standing there looking at me in confusion.

"Izzy, I-" I start to say.

"Stop. You don't have to tell me. You can tell me when your ready." she says softly. I smile at her and run over and hug her.

"Izzy, I want to tell you, but like I said, I'm not emotionally strong enough at the moment to explain." I say to her. She nods.

"I understand. Now let's get back to lunch." she says and I nod. Izzy asks if I want her to cover up the fact I as crying but I said no.

We walk back into the cafeteria and sit down. Jace looks at me. "Were you crying?" he asks. A stray tear leaks from my eye and Jace reaches over and wipes it away. I feel myself start to blush. Wait! I blushed?

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it." I say. Jace nods, but watches me closely for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day goes fine. I think someone told Jon to leave my past alone.

I am walking to my bike when I stop. I turn around and look for someone. I'm not sure where the trust came from, but my mind told me that I could trust her.

"Izzy!"

~Izzys POV~

I was walking to my car when I heard my name being shouted. I spun around to find Clary jogging up to me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Hey, I need to show you something. I'm not ready to explain, but I want you to meet someone." she says and I raise my eyebrow. "Can we take your car? I don't think my bike is a good thing to drive for two hours with two people on it." I nod and we climb into my car, but I let Clary drive since I have no idea where we are going.

I text my parents, Alec, and Jace telling them I won't be home until later. I get replys from all of them. I flip on the radio, Caught Myself by Paramore came on. Clary started to sing. I looked over at her, shocked.

The song ended and so did Clary's singing, she laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Hmm, let's see here, maybe because your the most amazing singer I've ever heard!" I exclaim.

"Thanks." she says as we turn onto the highway. We sing almost every song that comes on the radio.

Two hours later at 3:45, we pull up at a small blue house. I look at Clary. "Your not planning to bring me in there and have the person we're meeting murder me, are you?" I ask. Clary laughs.

"I think he's far to young to go murdering people. But Izzy, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Only my father, mother and Luke know about it." I nod. "Come on." she says and I follow her out of the car.

Before we can even reach the door, a small boy who looks about two bursts through the door. I gasp. The boy has Clarys vibrant red hair and bright green eyes. But what shocks me the most is what he says.

"MOMMY!" he yells and jumps into Clarys arms. Clary laughs and spins him around.

"There's my big boy!" Clary says as she hugs the small boy close to her. She turns to me.

"Izzy, this is my son, Joshua."

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't see that one coming, did you?**

**You guys like it?**

**The book mentioned, Speak, is an amazing book! I love it! Go and read itttt!**

**~KatnissPeetaLover**


	7. Chapter 6

~~~Clary's POV~~~

Izzy looked at me in shock. I'm not surprised or anything by her reaction, I mean when your new best friend tells you she has a son you would imagine this reaction.

"Hi! I'm Joshua and I'm two!" Joshua exclaimed, holding up four fingers when he said two.

"Josh, honey, that's four, this is two," I laughed putting two of his small fingers down. He looked at his hand with a small pout before letting out a little 'oh' and snapping his head back to me with a huge smile,

"Guess what, mommy!" he said excitedly. Izzy was still silent and was just watching the small boy in my arms with a blank expression.

"What?" I asked Joshua with a matching excitement.

"Me and Aunt Lucy made cookies! Do you want one?" I laughed at his little grammar problem but ignored it and put him down and he took off into the small house to get the cookies. My eyes darted to Izzy to see her reaction. She let out a sigh and looked at me.

"So you have a kid?" she said, I didn't detect any disgust in her voice so I guess that was good, right?

"Yeah, I do," I said lowly.

"Why don't you tell anybody?" she asks and I look at her with a blank expression.

"I just feel uncomfortable talking about it, people are nosy and like to know everything but I don't want most people to know everything," I explain and Izzy nods before Joshua runs out of the house and grabs Izzy and I's hands and drags us inside, talking about milk and cookies and I can't help but laugh.

Joshua, Izzy, Lucy, and I sit around laughing and talking about whatever comes to our heads while eating the milk and cookies.

After a while Joshua falls asleep in my lap, leaving us three girls to talk. "You know, Clary, Joshua is lonely here, he misses you and there doesn't go a few hours without him asking when he gets to see you next. I honestly think you should take him back home with you," Lucy says quietly.

"Lucy, you know I can't, I wish I could but I really can't," I say sadly.

"Why not? Is it because of Jace or your brother?" Izzy asks me. I close my eyes.

"Izzy, do you know what people say about girls who have a child at my age? We are considered sluts. People don't have any mercy, they won't let me explain anything. They would label me then hate me forever, I can't handle that. I'm not strong enough to deal with being called a slut or whore without the chance to do anything about it. And quite frankly, I don't want people to sympathize me if they do let me explain. I don't want everyone being nice to me due to the fact of my past," I say to her before adding, "Not everybody is like you Iz, they will judge me in a second, they are cruel," Izzy just looks at me in anger.

"So you care more about your appearance then your child? What a great mother you are! Dumping your kid with a friend while you go out because you don't want anybody judging you! Yeah, have fun with that!" Izzy half shouted at me before getting up to leave.

I gently move Joshua off my lap and storm after Izzy and grab her arm before she opens the door.

"Listen to me right now," I growl, "it's nothing like that, stop making me seem like the bad guy here! I left Joshua here to protect him. I don't want him being with me because I seem to attract bad luck and people into my life and I don't want my child to get hurt. The second I get out of high school, I'm going straight to college and after that I'm taking Joshua and getting out of here before something from my past comes back to haunt me. I'm doing this for Joshua's sake, I don't want him in harms way and I get the feeling if I take him away from being here, where he is safe, something bad is going to happen and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to my baby. So before you tell me I'm a bad mother, think about why I would keep him here. I don't trust anyone anymore, and it's kind of hard judging by my past," I tell her with a sneer at first but by the end I was in tears. Izzy was watching me in shock.

Before I could do anything, Izzy had me in a hug as I sobbed into her shirt. After about ten minutes of me crying I finally calmed down to a small choking noise as Izzy stroked my hair soothingly.

"Clary, I'm sorry for telling you that, and I understand now, but I still stand by the idea that you need to take Joshua with you, he needs his mom," she says softly.

I nod slowly. "Okay, I'll take him home, but if anything starts to get out of hand or something threatens the well-being of him I'm bring him straight back here, okay?" I say. Izzy smiles and nods frantically.

"Yay! Oh my gosh! We have so much packing to do! Come on, we have to get going!" she exclaims, I laugh and stop her.

"Calm down Izzy, we can stay here tonight and pack tomorrow, okay?" I say.

She nods before going on and on about how fun it's going to be with my little precious two year old around.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Hi guys! Long time no….talk! It's been so long! I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging for two years! I didn't realize how many of you guys liked my story so I was just like okay well nobody will care if I stop writing!**

**Okay, but I have a question, does anybody want to co-write this story or my other story Crush with me? I don't exactly need one for this one but I really need one for my other one! Like really badly! I don't know where I'm even going with my other one, so if anybody wants to co-write with me, message me please! (:**

**~Taylor :D**


End file.
